A Simply Catastrophic Event
by anjtheartistphantom stalks you
Summary: Danny has a strange dream and poof! The next morning he wakes up with some strange cat features. Can Danny hide his aspects, will his friends find a cure? And who, in their right mind, would do this to him? Oh wait, that's right. Just about zero of his enemies are in their right mind. No Phantom Planet or Livin' Large.
1. Chapter 1

Danny POV

I had the weirdest dream that night. There were a million cats following me everywhere. They were climbing all over me, even sitting in my hair. I felt myself shrinking down under the mass of claws and fur, but I glanced at my feet, expecting cats climbing all over them, when I realized that my feet were no longer feet, but black and white paws.

I shot out of bed to examine my hands and feet. Normal. A sigh or relief escaped my lips. I threw my pajamas to the side of the room and retrieved an outfit from my closet. After I had pulled he shirt over my head, I put on some jeans, but froze when I felt an uncomfortable tingling at the base of my spine. I looked over my shoulder and saw a...tail? Grabbing the tail, I gave it a yank, prompting me to screw up my face and yell "ow!". So it was real, not a prop nor a hallucination. I tried moving it and the black tipped tail flicked back and forth. Glancing up, I saw in the mirror that I had no ears. Well, actually, it wasn't that I had no ears, it was that I had no _human _ears. Instead, pointy white ears rose from the top of my head. _Thank god its the weekend,_ I thought.

"Uh, Sam?" I called her. "Can I come to your house?" Er, palace, "It's an-an emergency of sorts... Call Tuck over too."

"Yeah, but, what hind of emergency?" A bit of concern tinged her voice.

"I-well, I think it would be best if you just see."

"Okay, see you here in ten." She hung up.

**Okay, yes, it's tiny, but I am trying to re- type it off of instagram since people have been saying I should get an account here. It'salso really small because I'm more used to typing on my iPod. See, this only took up 3 1/2 pictures on instagram, but I have 87 under the hashtag #asimplycatastrophicevent. By the way, do any of you know how to make m sized dashes? 'Cause these - just aren't cutting it. Okay people, tell me what you like/dislike. Please. Oh, and, I am anjtheartistphantom_stalks_you on instagram if you want to read the so much more of this story I have on there. and I don't set times for updates. It's not my style. and I certainly don't like waiting a week for a new update. But it's better than a month... okay, sorry, long author's note.**

**I am watching you...**


	2. Chapter 2

I quickly put my new tail into my pants, which was rather uncomfortable, but it would have to do. Shoving a hat onto my head, I ran out the door, turned to the alley on my left, and transformed. I really didn't have any way to hide my new cat accessories in that form. "great," I muttered. I shot off to Sam's house and alighted in the side yard, transforming and ringing the doorbell.

The door opened. "Well hello- oh. Sam's in her room." Sam's mother is just delightful. I made my way to Sam's room and found her and Tucker arguing, which stopped abruptly when they heard me enter.

Sam rushed over worriedly, "Danny! Are you alright? What's the emergency?"

"I'm okay, Sam. Sort of." I lifted my cap and my friends just about burst laughing. "Quit it! These things," I motioned to the ears, "Make everything sound louder. So I suggest you stop before I go deaf." At that, they lowered their voices to a snicker. "It really isn't funny to have a tail!"

"Dude, you have a tail? You didn't show us any tail." Tucker pointed out. When I pulled the dreadful thing out, my friends started screwing up their faces in an attempt to not smile.

"It's not funny! Do you have any idea how uncomfortable it is to have your tail stuffed in the back of your pants?" I yelled at them.

Sam shrugged, "Well no, because I've never had a tail."

"Why is this even happening?" I tugged on the tail in frustration. "Ow!" Then Tucker burst out laughing. I quickly put my hands over my ears. "Shut up, Tucker!"

"Sorry dude." The apology wasn't sincere.

"I can't live with this cat stuff!" I yelled, "We have to fix this!"

Sam raised an eyebrow, "You live with that ghost stuff."

"That's different." I said.

"We will think of something, and soon all this," Sam motioned to the tail, "Will be gone forever. Good plan?"

I smiled. "Good plan." Which was immediately followed by my ghost sense floating in front of my eyes. I jumped into the air, changing, and instead of the average annoying ghost I was expecting, Plasmius drifted through the purple walls.

"Dear boy, it seems you have discovered my little prank. Hmm, I think you make a fine cat, don't you?" A mask of fake curiosity stretched across his snobby face.

"Plasmius," I snarled, "What did you do to me?"

"Oh Daniel, just a pinch of felanicus powder breathed in while you were sleeping. No harm done, correct?"

"I can't go out in public looking like I just came from a costume party!"

Plasmius smirked, "Soon you wont have to worry about that, and you'll be mewling at my feet for the cure."

**Okay, longer chapter this time. I'm getting more used to typing on my laptop now. You guys are awesome! When I went to my email to get my art to my iPod, there were like 20 emails from follows, favorites, and reviews! I will try to make all the chapters a bit longer because... well, because I feel like it. And short chapters feel lazy. **

**To _Azorawing: _this isn't specifically my original idea, there is some fanart (some by myself as well... hehe) of these type of things and there are some fanfics from like 2006 (most incomplete. ugh). What Danny's cat aspects look like are all my own though. And don't ask me why I didn't PM you, 'cause I don't know why I didn't. **

**Okay I hope y'all enjoyed! Tell me if any part of how I write bugs you and I will try to fix it as best as I can.**

**I'm hiding in your freezer **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, after much, much, much effort, messing with skydrive, and typing in my email address, I finally got my cover picture up! Just gonna say this, I drew the cover. Yep, explains the artist part in my name.**

"What? Mewling? What are you talking about?" I was screaming at him, but he phased back through the wall. I flew after him, but when I looked over Sam's yard, there was nobody. AAGH! Why does he do this?" By now, I felt the slightest bit insane. Screaming at a hedge in their friend's backyard is what insane people do, right? Thankfully, I was not in public, but someone was bound to have heard me. I phased back through the wall glumly. It really was not my day, was it? Touching down inside the dark room, I glared a the floor, my hair returning to black, eyes cold, as the familiar sensation of my transformation overtook me. As I walked over to my friends, I felt a jolt of pain in the small of my back and I fall backwards onto the floor. I had been stupid and hadn't phased all of my white tail through the wall. I slapped my forehead and dragged the hand down my face, leaving a stinging red print. Before I finally freed my tail, I landed on the ground a second time. I had been too busy fussing over my tail to even notice Sam and Tuck trying to hide their quiet laughter. I was having a horrible day. Really, who wants to wake up just to look like a cat, be laughed at by friends, talk to your arch enemy, and get taken down by your own tail not only once, but twice. I seriously had to sort this out, the next day was Monday!

...this is supposed to be a linebreak_

To say the truth, I was uncomfortable. Having a tail stuffed down the back of your pants was about as fun as being strung up the flagpole by your underwear. And trust me, I know exactly what that feels like. I had to wear a red and white ball cap to school, which was folding my ears painfully. No matter, I put it on tight so no wind could blow it off.

I gathered my books from my locker and started heading to class when I heard one of the voices I dreaded most. "Hey Fenton! What's with the dorky hat?" Dash. I mentally slammed my head through the wall. Time to start running. I bolted through the corridors, why did first bell have to be at the other end of school? I looked behind me. The meat head was gaining on me. I felt my body slam into a wall. Wow, how did I forget to turn there? I saw stars and felt myself being picked up by the collar of my shirt. "Having a bad hair day, Fentoad? What would you do if I just..." He reached for my hat. I couldn't let Dash, of all people, see the stupid ears. It actually surprised me that no one noticed that it looked as if I had no ears, but then again, I am practically invisible. I scratched and grabbed at his hands, trying to get him to let go, and to my surprise and benefit, he did. "Hey! What was that? You have nails like a wolverine!" Dash held his arm close to his chest and I saw four thin scratches that reminded me a bit of a... cat. Oh no. I glanced at my fingers for a quick second then turned and made my way to first bell before Dash recovered from his "life threatening injury." Well, it looked like that from the way he was clutching his arm and wailing in pain.

underlines are linebreaks, got it?

It was an awful school day. My house was heaven compared to that nightmare. I stalked up the stairs into my bedroom, thinking about the incident with Dash earlier. I leapt onto my bed with, no surprise, the gracefulness of a cat.

"No wonder he was bleeding," I examined my nails. they looked like they had grown about two or three centimeters and they tapered to a wicked point. As an experiment, I dug the claw on my index finger into my other hand's palm. Blood rose to my skin and I quickly separated my hands, wiping the sticky blood on my jeans. I had to sort this out and quick. Cut these claws. I ram down the hall, knocking Jazz to the ground.

"Danny! Why are you running?" Ignore her. I found the nail clipper. Deny all questions asked by the psychologist-wannabe. I clipped the claws as fast as I could because Jazz was bound to ask questions. "Danny? Are you alright?" Dang it. "Danny, does it have to do with- what is wrong with you nails?" I hadn't finished.

"Well I- you see- uh, come to my room." I started walking, fingernail clipper in hand.

Jazz looked worried. Really worried. Worry wart... "What happened?"

"Well, um, Vlad sort of... changed my appearance a bit." I pulled my tail up, gently, of course. I've had more than one learning experience with that.

"You have a-"

"Wait," I pulled off the hat. Jazz was going to freak so bad. So, so bad.

"Danny! What did Vlad so?" She spoke urgently.

I rubbed a hand across the back of my neck. "Well, uh, he said I breathed in some philanthropist powder while I was sleeping or something, and now I'm even creepier than before."

"Do you mean felanicus powder?" Jazz cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I think so. How did you know?" Well, she is the smart one in the family...

"I read about it in a book of Egyptian folklore. It said that Egyptians used the substance, the felanicus, to transform into cats because they believed that felines were the highest life form." Explained Jazz.

Okay. It's not like I'd remember that. "Well is there a cure?"

Jazz sat down at my computer and typed something into the search box. She clicked a link and read, "There is only one known way to stop the felanicus powder's effects. The remedy is soup-"

"Easy enough, we can cook up some soup right now." What a stroke of luck! Of all things, the cure is soup.

"Danny, you didn't let me finish," Jazz complained, "The remedy is soup of Blood Blossoms."

**Wow, this chapter has 1,076 words. That's mostly because I wanted to leave you at a cliff hanger. Well, ish... Anyways, I have gotten a lot more attention from you people than I expected, thank you so much! **

**To _Pieluver1800 , _I hope that the cover picture explains Danny's cat features, plus, I have already mentioned them.**

**I DREW MY COVER PICTUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEE!**

**I am devouring all of your Oreos.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Why does everything have to be so complicated for me?" I groaned. "Are you sure there are no other cures?"

"Well I could do a bit more research, but I'm fairly sure that this is the only one. Sorry, little brother." Vlad probably knew this would happen. It was all part of his crazy plan, wasn't it?

Jazz left the room. I quickly clipped the rest of my nails and a familiar coolness washed over me as I was engulfed in the bright lights from my transformation. I had to update my friends on this, maybe they could help. Somehow.

The flight calmed me a bit, seeing all the normalcy below. Well, I was calm until the box ghost showed up, trying to throw boxes from a new store at pedestrians.

"Stop throwing boxes. They aren't scary at all. just annoying." I rolled my eyes at the plump specter.

"Are you going to a costume party? I did not realize that hallowe'en was already upon us!" So he just had to go and point that out, didn't he?

I scowled and noticed some people gathering. "Just shut up and get in the thermos, will you? I'm not in the mood for talking." I charged up the device and sucked up the nuisance. I alighted upon the ground and capped it, but the people were distracting. It started out with low murmurs during my conversation with Boxy, but it had grown into an excited chatter. Oh great, attention for my abnormality. Well, the more recent one, I mean. I recognized some of the crowd as some other Casper High students, including Dash, Valerie, and, of course, Pauilina. She was almost always at any little skirmish that I had with some ghosts.

Paulina stepped out of the throngs of people and started walking towards me. Oh man, this was definitely not good. I was about to fly away and get back to what I came outside to do, but Paulina had a strong grip on my wrist before I could get a toe off the ground. "Are those cat ears? Are they real? Can I touch them?"

I rubbed my arm. "Uh, in order, yes, yes, and absolutely not." She didn't seem to hear me because she had moved on and started to stoke my tail, which was inverted from my transformation. I involuntarily purred but immediately stopped myself. "Hey! I said no touching!" I started blushing like mad, not only from frustration, but multiple people had come up and started poking and prodding at me. One of them pulled my tail, another pinched at my ears. "Ow, that hurts! Stop!" I yelled at the annoyances.

"Sorry, but you are just too cute!" Paulina batted her eyelashes. "Not only are you a ghost boy who saves me from evil ghosts, but you are part cat too! The ears are just adorable!" Suddenly lights went off and I saw spots. Great, Danny Feline was going to be plastered _everywhere. _

I started panicking when the people closed in, closer and closer. I managed to claw my way out of Paulina's grasp and shot into the sky, just a couple feet above the crowd. "Sorry! Uh, be polite!" I heaved a sigh of relief as I escaped the crowd.

I reached the Manson Mansion moments later and phased into Sam's room. She was sitting leisurely on her bed, reading an odd looking book with silvery pages.

"Danny! I looked through the whole Skulk 'N' Lurk but I couldn't find anything to fix your, um, condition." Sam had a worried look buried in her lilac irises.

"Well, Jazz found a cur, but-"

Sam cut me off. "She did? What is it? Why did you say but?

"Well, the cure, it's a soup made of Blood Blossoms, so I think we have a problem." I let out a long, dejected breath.

"Well," She looked at me, "What are you going to do?"

"I think that it's better to be part cat than all dead. I'm not taking any chances. I stepped closer to the cold window. "I need to tell Tucker too." Sam looked on as I left and she bid me farewell.

I found my way through the chilly sky to Tucker's brick house, tail trailing behind. Tuck was found trying to edit clips of the girls at our school (that he somehow got...) to say, "We all love Tucker!"

"Are you sure you can keep this a secret?" Said Tuck after I explained my predicament.

"If I can keep the whole ghost thing, I am fairly sure I can keep this too."

He looked to me skeptically. "But this gives you weird traits no matter what form you're in."

I rolled my eyes, "Don't worry! I can keep these small aspects a secret, easy!"

**Danny, Danny, Danny...**

**Well here's your update! Just to tell you, there'll be much more excitement in the next chapter hehehe. And I will try for a cliffhanger next chapter. If it works out... MUAHAHAHA! Yeah i probably would've updated it a few hours ago, but I got grounded for 'attitude problems.' buuuutttt I convinced my mom to give my stuff back like 20 min ago. YAY!**

**Yeah I just hacked your computer and I'm looking at all your private info. Some pretty funny stuff in y'all's computers...**


	5. Chapter 5

**I keep forgetting to say this, but I don't own Danny Phantom. You can thank Butch for that masterpiece.**

I had gone back home for dinner, but packed a sleeping bag after and headed over to Sam's estate for a sleepover that Sam, Tuck, and I had planned about a week ago. How she got her parents to let us over though, I will never know.

We had been playing video games when Sam paused the game and stood up. "Popcorn, anyone?"

Tuck and I nodded, and waited for Sam to come back. Tucker looked over to me and his face bore a look of confusion. "What?" I questioned.

"You have whiskers, dude." He said bluntly.

"Seriously? Well it's nice to hear that puberty actually decided—"

"No, you don't understand, you have real whiskers." He reached over and touched one.

"Hey! That feels weird!" I shouted at him.

At that moment, Sam entered the room, popcorn bowl held in her hands. "May I ask, what is going on here?"

I looked up at her. "Uh, well, I have whiskers?" It came out like a question.

She walked over to me, setting the blue bowl on the coffee table and laughed. "Wow, I never thought that I'd hear that out of you mouth."

"Hey! That's offensive!"

"It was meant to be." Sam took her spot next to me and continued the game, which she, of course, ended up winning.

The next morning I woke with a start. I had the same dream cat dream that I had earlier, except this time, I was overtaken by the cats, and they dragged me into a candy shop. I ended up feeding the cats all the candy, and they grew really fat and exploded.

"I really wish my dreams made sense..." I mumbled to myself. I stood up to get a drink of water, and noticed that everything was taller than me. I thought to myself, _there better not have been another Fenton Crammer incident_. As I started to walk towards the stairs, I fell on my face. I looked at my hands as I started to stand up, but realized, they were small, black and white paws._ Just like my dream_. Soon, I found that walking on four legs wasn't as easy as it looked. By now I was just headed to the bathroom, I just had to look in the mirror.

I leapt onto the counter and observed myself in the mirror. I was mostly a white cat, though I can't specify on the breed, to me, cats are just cats. I had black spots, a big one on my back, tipping my tail, and even one that made me look like I just received a nasty shiner. But worst of all, I wasn't just a cat, I was a kitten. A tiny, fluffy ball of fur.

"Why, Vlad?" I jumped back and fell from the counter when all that came out was a soft mew. I guess I should have expected it, but it was still all very new.

I picked myself up and padded over to where my friends were sleeping. I had to tell them that I was still me somehow. Walking over to my pillow, I lie down to think about how I could tell them what had happened. I couldn't write because I can't hold a pen, I couldn't paint it either, not unless I could get to Sam's room for her paints, through doors that I need height and opposable thumbs for.

Sweeping my gaze around the basement for ideas, I came across a feather. A feather sticking out of a small jar. I had forgotten that Sam liked to write with quills, and to use quills, you need ink.

I hopped onto the chair, and then the desk. It was a pain to get the notebook sitting on the table to open without my thumbs, but I managed. I walked over to the ink, which was sitting on a stack of books, and reached up my paw to dip it in, but I could not reach. I stretched a bit farther and got a claw on the rim, but it fell over with a clatter and I was soaked with ink, most of my fur now black as a crow's beak.

Sam must've heard it all happen, because she walked over to me, groaned, and picked me up, making sure to hold me and all of my inkiness away from her body. She walked to the bathroom and placed me in the tub, closing the curtain.

"Just stay here. I've got to clean up your mess." Sam warned.

I used my head to push the curtain open and jumped out, heading to the door. I started scratching at it, and winced when I saw the black streaks left on the door.

When Sam finally opened the door, she glared at me. "What do you think you have to gain from making this mess?" she took a towel and cleaned up the floor. Turning, she picked me up and placed me in the tub again. "No funny business, got it?"

Sam turned on the water and it puddled around my paws. Man, it was freezing. I scrambled to get out, but Sam held me back as the water reached my shoulders.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Tucker had woken up.

Again, she glared at me. "I found this kitten and it knocked over my ink. Now I have to buy more!"

Tuck just shrugged.

"Can you hold him back while I clean him?" Sam looked up at Tucker, who knelt beside her and put a hand on my shoulders. I tried to pull away as the soap was put on me, but my friend kept me restrained.

"Why," Tucker asked. "Didn't you just throw it outside?"

This time, Sam glared at him. "I can't just leave a kitten outside! He only looks maybe two or three months old."

They took me out of the tub, and I stood stiff as a board. My friends dried me and my fur fluffed out in a most unpleasing way. But it did make me feel warm.

I was carried, fresh and clean, to where the sleeping bags were laid out. While Sam cooed about how 'cute' I was, I just paced around, trying to think of another idea, when I saw Tucker's PDA laying just a few feet away. I bounded over to the shiny device and started pressing buttons, when it was yanked away so suddenly that I fell over, onto my side.

"Don't touch that! You are going to scratch it, cat. Why in the world would a cat type 'I am'? Well, _I am_ not going to let you take up all the memory." Tucker placed it in his bag. Plan B was a total bust.

At that very moment, the one who had caused it all drifted through the ceiling. "I see you two have found my cat. " Vlad swooped down and roughly grabbed me by the scruff. "Bye-bye."

As we drifted through the cool morning fog, I started thrashing about. "Let me go! You are a billionaire! Isn't that enough!" I clawed and scratched about, hanging from Vlad's hand.

"I do hope you know by now that I haven't the slightest of what you are saying." The ghost smirked. "But I do know that you understand what I am saying, so I might as well go on and tell you my rules. You must follow these rules unless you would like disciplinary actions to take place. No snooping around. Private places are private for a reason. No eating unless it is a scheduled meal. No wandering after ten thirty. No jumping, stay on the ground unless I say otherwise. Do exactly as I say. And last, but certainly not least, do not try to escape. Do you understand, kitty?" I just hung by his fingers now, seeing as even if I did escape, I would plummet to my death unless I could go ghost...cat.

**And so I leave you there with the said cliffhanger I was going to give you if I could. Which I could. LONGER CHAPTER! Be happy! I don't know if three months was an accurate description! Exclamation points! YEP. Oh and I got a Deviantart account, the name's ****_anjtheartistphantom_****. I couldn't fit the 'stalks you' part though...**

**I'm huddled in your cookie jar, munching all your Oreos.**


	6. Chapter 6

Third person (sorry, had to)

Sam and tucker sat on the couch, wondering how vlad's cat would end up here.

"Why would Vlad even have a cat? Last Danny said, he wanted to get a cat just about as much as he wanted to cut his own eyes out with a rusted knife." Said Sam.

"Speaking of Danny, where is he?" Tucker glanced around the room.

Sam shrugged. "Could've been a ghost."

"But then we probably would've heard Danny say his catchphrase, or we would've heard a fight somewhere near, right? And doesn't he tell us?" Tucker found it a bit odd.

"Well," Sam furrowed her eyebrows. "I think you are right. We definitely would've heard something."

"Yeah, I wonder if it has to do with Vlad and his cat?" The geek put on his hat and sat on the couch.

Sam's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates at that and she yelled at Tuck. "Tucker! What if Danny was that cat?" her voice lowered to a whisper. "We've got to save him!"

Back to Danny POV

After we landed in vlad's mansion, he threw me in the laundry room. "Do not mess with anything," Plasmius warned. "I am making you breakfast. Be thankful."

I sat down when a thought hit me. What if I could go intangible? I willed myself to turn ghost, and to my delight, the blinding ring of light split around my waist and I transformed. The intangibility spread through and sent a shiver down my spine, as I walked straight through the door. But my luck had come to an end, as I ran straight into a pair of stick-in-the-mud black leather work shoes.

Vlad picked me up and said, " I did not want to do this Daniel, but, thankfully, I will probably only have to do this once." he pulled out a mechanical device and zapped me with it. The plasmius Maximus. He placed me back in the laundry room and I sat for a minute, dazed. I just sat, for what felt like ages, but was only about ten minutes, until Plasmius opened the door. He had two dishes in his hands, one with water, the other with weird cat kibble, which he set on the ground in front of me. He closed the door and I sniffed at the meal. I definitely was not going to eat the cat food, but I lapped up the water.

What I estimated was around three hours later, Vlad had still not come back. I tried my powers again , but with no avail. I was so hungry, I felt like my stomach was eating itself. It became so unbearable that I choked down the kibble, at least making me a bit less hungry.

As I ate the remainder of the food pellets, Plasmius opened the door. "It is quite nice to see you have enjoyed your meal. But I think you will be pleased to hear that I have gotten you a gift." Vlad pulled a small, jingling green loop from his breast pocket. He placed it around my neck, of course, with a small struggle. Why did he have to get one with a silver bell? "You are free to roam the house. Follow the rules or face the consequences."

Just wonderful. I was trapped in a mansion with a stupid frootloop with ridiculous rules. I had to wear a collar and eat cat food. Cat food is nasty.

I walked around for quite a bit, and it was around noon that I came across an open door, leading into Vlad's study. I cautiously sidled into the room, being it his _private_ study. Why, if it was private, would you keep the door open?

As I stepped past the threshold I was suddenly jerked back by my neck. I had thought it was Vlad again, that he had caught me, but when I turned around, I saw that the awful collar had gotten hooked onto a branch of a potted plant sitting innocently by the door. I started pawing at the collar and, with much difficulty, it slipped over my head. I grasped the collar between my teeth and set it in the pot that the plant was in. The ringing of the collar would not give me away anymore.

I was sure that vlad's lab had a secret entrance in this room. Why else would he have a private study? I just had to find it, because if I did, I might be able to access the ghost zone and find my way to my parent's portal.

I checked a bookcase, but then cam across a grand mantle. Adorned by a giant Packers painting, I knew this had to be it. I put a paw on one of the golden football ornaments sitting on the edge to the mantle and tugged. The room shook, and with a hum, the mantle split in two, causing me to fall off.

The stairway spiraled down into darkness, and my pupils expanded as I started downwards. I started wondering when the stairs would stop, when I slipped, tumbling down. _I am a professional when it comes to falling,_ I thought with a grimace. Well, if cats can grimace.

I started forward, and soon the portal towered above my ears. I just had to look for a way to open it. Scanning the room, I jumped onto one of the panels lining the walls. I soon spotted a button on the wall labeled _ghost portal_. My excitement was starting to build when I was, rather roughly, grabbed by the scruff. I tried to claw at my attacker, but found I couldn't and hung limply. Strange, because when Vlad was taking me to his mansion, I had been able to move normally.

"Dear boy, I thought I told you to stay on the ground. I didn't want to punish you, but disciplinary actions must take place. You must learn to obey, Daniel." the man started reaching for his jacket pocket. "and I see that you disliked your collar. Well, maybe you'll like this one a bit better." Vlad took a small circle of metal from his jacket and clicked it in place around my throat. Cold prongs pressed at the soft part of my neck, making me panic. I knew what those were for.

**Aaaaaaaaannnnnndddddd there ya have it. Yesterday I was looking at ecokitty's flash animations on deviantart and now I want to know how to make one sooooo bad. blehhhhhhh... **

_**Ghostfudge160 **_**thanks! It's nice to know that somebody likes it even if it's out of the normal for them.**

**I'm gonna tell you something cuz I feel like it. Read it or don't, no matter. Writing class is (or was... I dunno) my least favorite class in school and I never thought I would be writing a story just for the sake of writing a story. I guess it's a bit easier 'cause I already know who the characters are and I just have to think up a problem (I am terrible with ideas). and I guess I didn't like the class because after we made our fictional narratives, it was all nonfiction. *shudder* nonfiction... except the good thing about nonfiction is that I got to make a documentary! the nonfiction/interview and stuff was no fun, but I got to edit it all together hehehe... I love editing videos...**

**haha yeah I was rambling. I am surprised none of you saw the typo I made on the title to this story... I fixed it so don't bother looking.**

**I am in your dresser, cutting all of your clothes with my pocket knife...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeah, I don't own Danny Phantom... I don't wish I owned it though, I wish I actually was Danny. Don't care if I'm a girl. I want to be Danny!**

Vlad changed forms, phasing into the room above with me still hanging in his hands. He dropped me onto the ground and produced a small remote from another pocket. I watched as he pressed a button, after which I felt a sharp electric charge through my body and let out a yelp. A bit dizzy, I laid down, but at hearing a high pitched buzzing, I leapt to my feet and darted under a nearby chair, but no matter what I did, the painful noise didn't cease until I peeked out from the chair and saw Vlad push a button, stopping it. Furious, my hair rose along my spine, and I flung myself at him. I scratched him across the face, and he threw me into a wall. I hissed at him as he retrieved the remote he had dropped. Plasmius gave me a scowl and pressed another button. Electricity coursed through my body, stronger this time, and I let loose a loud yowl. It finally stopped and I collapsed on my side, my tail twitching sporadically.

Vlad sighed and wiped the blood from his face with a handkerchief. "I told you to behave, Daniel. I may even have to see that your claws be removed." he picked me up and walked to the parlor, placing me on the couch and sitting beside me. Vlad petted my head, and to my surprise, I started purring. Vlad chuckled, and I willed myself over to the opposite side of the couch. I glared at him and felt mortified. I mean, I had purred at my arch enemy!

I jumped off the sofa and started to wander a bit when I heard the doorbell ring. I scampered over to the door in hopes of an escape of some sort, but just as I reached the exit, Vlad scooped me up and threw me back into the laundry room, shooting an ecto gag over my muzzle. I heard him open the door and grunted in displeasure.

"Give us Danny, Vlad!" it was Sam. I felt like I was about to burst with excitement and I was bouncing on my paws.

Then I heard a third voice. "Yeah, we know you have him!" tucker was there too, but I had to get their attention somehow. I started pacing, flexing my claws in and out, ticking on the wooden floor.

"I haven't seen Daniel all week. You know, it is a tad rude to accuse people of such things. I think you should be on your way now." Vlad sneered.

Tick, tick, tick.

That was it! I rose up on my hind legs and rapidly scratched at the door.

"We're not leaving until you give us Danny!" yelled Sam. "We saw you take him!"

Vlad promised, "Cross my heart, I do not have a teenage boy in my house."

Sam's voice was heard again, "Yeah because you turned him into a cat! How crazy do you have to be to turn a boy into a cat?"

The whir of a weapon met my ears and Tucker's voice came,"Give him—wait, Sam, do you hear that?"

"It sounds like—claws! That must be Danny!" Delight filled her voice, my mind, too.

**Sorry for the extremely short chapter, but, unfortunately for you, you have now caught up to where my instagram readers are. You will be updated whenever I have a long enough chapter ready, okay? Sorry, no more daily updates... Oh, and, if anybody wants to look at any of the art I create, I am anjtheartistphantom on deviantart. I am not sure if I told you that yet, but if I did...oh well. I have nothing more to say. I think I did, but I forgot...**

**I am hanging plastic skulls in your closet...**


	8. Chapter 8

An ecto gun went off. " You are going to regret that, brats." Plasmius growled. The doorknob shook above me and, not a moment later, my captor phased through the wall, scooping me up and flying to the roof. "Stay here, 'less you wish to die." Vlad sunk back down through the shingles, thumps and shouts heard from below. I saw the forms of my friends retreat through the doorway and started walking off. I tried in vain to call to them, but lost my balance and soon found myself just barely hanging from the gutter. My paws slipped and I tumbled through the air, my eyes shut tight, but I found myself twisting through the air and landing on my feet. Blinking my eyes open slowly, one at a time, I was amazed that I wasn't just a spot on the grass. I quickly remembered my friends and scrambled as fast as I could after them. When I reached them, I let out a soft meow and they slowly turned around. Smiles lit their faces and Sam reached to pick me up. I quickly jumped away; I really didn't like being held. At least the way Vlad does it.

"Danny! How'd you get out?" Sam asked. I gave her a dull look that said, "I am a cat. Cats don't talk."

Sam just shrugged. "I—we're so glad you're—" She was interrupted by a deep growl coming from a rather uninviting looking alleyway. The three of us froze and stared down the passage. A rat darted out from the shadows, almost scaring the geek out of him.

When I was about to dismiss it as nothing, a dark shape bowled me over. I scrambled to my paws and ran straight into the alley as what looked like a dog chased after. A decrepit looking box was sat against one of the brick walls and I pressed myself into one of its damp, shadowy corners. I watched as the dark figure loudly sniffed about, trying to turn invisible but failing. The large nose came to my box and took a deep breath, then letting loose a guttural growl.

I clung to the corner, but was surprised when I heard a woman's voice. "Ugly, you know this ain't your turf. Scram, 'less you wanna get clobbered by all of us." I saw a luminescent pair of yellow eyes behind my attacker, flicking to me for a brief second before looking back to the dog. "Hey, I thought I said scram, drool face!" The dog picked itself up and walked out of the alley.

"Well look at what we got here." The black cat swaggered over. "I bet you're one of those spoiled little house cats, right? You were gonna become dog chow if it weren't for me."

I stepped out of the box, "I would've gotten away! It was all part of my plan." I lied.

"Yeah right, Small Fry. You definitely could've taken down a dog ten times your size." She said sarcastically. "I think you should be thanking me. I just saved your furry butt."

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker had started wandering down the alley looking for me.

I started towards them but the cat blocked my path. "What are you doing?" She hissed, "We gotta hide. People always mean trouble."

I started moving past her. "They're my—Hey!" The cat had taken me by the scruff and jumped atop a rust trash can. She then leapt up to a stack of boxes and crawled through a broken window of an old building. I was set down on the cold floor. "Those are my friends! They were coming to get me back!" I hissed angrily at the older cat.

"Like I said, people ain't ever good. You can't trust them." She said.

"_I_ am a person!" I exclaimed.

She gave me a skeptical look. "Well you look like a cat to me."

"Okay, whatever. Who are you and what is this place?"

"Call me Fisheye. This," She flicked her tail, "Is where we stay."

I glanced around the room nervously. "And you mean we as in who?"

"The rest of us." Said Fisheye simply. "But they don't take too kindly to new cats."

"Look, I don't care about these other cats. Can I go now?" I said, annoyed.

"Tiny, you'd probably die in a matter of minutes with that dog out there."

"I have a name!" I said.

"Well are you gonna tell me, or do I have to keep making things up?"

"I'm Danny," I said, sitting down.

**I know it's short. Whatever. I wanted it to be longer buuuuut that never happened... Sorry. And guess what? You guys are seeing this ****_before _****instagram! My side has been hurting since yesterday. I can't lay on my left side unless I actually want pain in my side... but whatever. Soooo...review? reviews are nice... they help. And sorry I took forever.**

**I don't own this show...**

**I am eating all your Oreos.**


End file.
